Not The Life I Had Planned
by Sea Raven
Summary: Rose gets pregnant at 16 by her boyfriend Jesse and things seem to be going good for the young couple. Jesse is an amazing boyfriend and does everything he can to make sure Rose and the baby are taken care of. When Rose has the baby things change, Jesse turns abusive and Rose leaves and moves in next door to Dimitri Belikov, will Jesse find her again?


Getting pregnant at 16 wasn't what I had planned for myself and I know it's definitely not what my mom had planned for me but… well now there wasn't much we could do about it. I was lucky though because since finding out I was pregnant 6 months ago my boyfriend (and father to my baby) Jesse has been by my side and he really stepped up to the plate. He got himself a job working at a grocery store which I know isn't the best job in the world but he's 17... He also got himself a car and he's been coming to all the doctors appointments with me and if he was allowed he would stay over my place with me for the night and be my servant. I was really lucky.

Since finding out I was pregnant I had lost a lot of my friends because they didn't want to associate with the 'pregnant girl' and I think their parents had thought that I was a bad influence but I still had a couple friends… true friends. Not only had my social life taken a beating since being pregnant, so has my schooling which had really angered my mom. When I told her I was pregnant she told me that I had to pass school if I wanted to continue living in her house, she had found out I was failing 2 classes and she had flipped. I had been doing my best but I couldn't concentrate when the baby was kicking or something but I had been trying hard.

I also realised that being pregnant stops you doing a lot of things. For example, the fair came to town and I couldn't go on anything at all because I was pregnant so whilst Jesse and our friends went on the rides I had to wait for them and eat my weight in candy floss. Jesse had offered to take me home early noticing that I wasn't having a good time but I knew he was enjoying himself and he doesn't really hang out with his friends that often so I decided to stay but we left before everyone else.

Don't get me wrong I'm excited at being a mom and having a family with Jesse, meeting my baby but I do wish I had waited. Everything happened so quick. I was only with Jesse for three months before I got pregnant and we had only slept together twice before I got pregnant… I know I should've used a condom but we hadn't and now I was in this situations. Jesse told me he wouldn't have changed nothing for the world and if he could go back in time knowing what he knew now he would do everything the same.

Looking down at my baby bump I smiled and rested my hand on my belly. I was strange to think that right now there was a small human being in there who was depending on me to live. It was crazy. A lot of responsibility for a 16 year old to handle but I think me and Jesse could do it, even if we were to ever split up I think we could co-parent together really well.

I wasn't one of those girls who thought I was going to live a perfect life with a white picket fence. I knew that something could go wrong and one day we could split up but I knew if we did that Jesse would still be there for our baby and he would be a great dad whether we were together or not. I was obviously hoping that me and Jesse would beat the odds and get married eventually and be a real family but like I said, I know things can go wrong.

Maybe I should get up now, it was Saturday and I was supposed to be ready to go to get something to eat with Jesse in an hour. I dragged myself out and went into the bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth and brush my hair. I couldn't really be bothered to do anything with it so I just tied it up in a pony tail and put on some mascara and lip gloss to make myself look a little presentable.

Looking through my wardrobe I just couldn't decide what to wear. Not many of my clothes really fit my any more and my maternity jeans were ugly! I looked out the window and saw it was a nice day so I just got out a maxi dress and put my sandals on. I just done my sandal up when I heard the doorbell, I grabbed my bag and made my way downstairs.

"Hey babe" Jesse said as I got to the bottom of the stairs and he kissed me.

"Hey" I said when we pulled away from the kiss.

"So what's the plan today?" My mom asked.

"Go for something to eat first and then maybe go look for a crib" Jesse told her.

It was great that my mom and Jesse got on so well, although when she first found out I was pregnant she refused to talk to him for 2 months and wouldn't let him in the house. She hadn't spoken to me for nearly a month but the two of us had a talk and I told and she agreed to stand by me no matter what.

When we pulled up to the café Jesse ordered for me whilst I went to the bathroom and when I came back I saw that our drinks were on the table "I ordered your favourite, banana pancakes with crispy bacon and syrup" He told me.

"You're amazing" I said to him and took a sip of my orange juice.

"I have my moments" He replied.

"I meant to tell you in the car, I've found some baby names I like" I told him.

"Oh yeah… what are they?" He asked.

"I like Charlotte for a girl and Jackson for a boy" I said.

"They're perfect" He replied with a smile.

"You don't have to like them… it was just a suggestion" I told him.

"They're perfect" He repeated and I leaned in and we shared a short sweet kiss.

After eating we made our way to the baby store to go and find a crib. I had been looking online but I couldn't find one that had caught my eye, I had an idea of what I wanted but I couldn't seem to find one. I was hoping that I would find one here because I was sick and tired of looking around for one everywhere… it was stressing me out!

We walked into the store and went straight over to the cot section "I was thinking, maybe we should get a cot bed… that way when the baby gets older we won't have to buy a new bed, it'll save us a lot of money" I told him as we browsed.

I saw it. The perfect cot bed. I went over to it and looked at the label:  
_Woodhouse Sleigh Cot bed - White  
$350_

I called Jesse over to come and see it and after talking for a few minutes we decided that was the one. We went over to the cash register and we told the lady there that we wanted it, we decided to have it delivered to my place as we wouldn't fit in the car. We also had to purchase the mattress separate (which I didn't know) and we had to pick out bedding so whilst Jesse sorted out the delivery stuff I went and chose bed stuff.

As we didn't know if we were having a boy or girl I decided to get something neutral, I decided to get giraffe patterned bedding. It was white with grey spots like a giraffe on it and the label said it was unisex. I brought it to the counter to show Jesse who said we could have it, we said we would take the bedding now with us as it would fit and the cot bed along with the mattress would be delivered in 3 days.

After our busy day we went back to my place. We through to the living room where my mom was sitting on the sofa flicking through the TV channels "Hello you two, good day?" She asked me as I sat down next to her.

"We got a cot bed" I told her and got my phone out to show her a picture of it.

Jesse sat on the other couch and got his phone out "Is it ok if I go out tonight?" He asked me.

"Where?" I asked.

"Party at Rays" He answered.

"I suppose" I replied.

Jesse knew I hated him going to parties without me, especially parties Ray was at. I didn't like Ray because he was a bad influence on Jesse and every time the two of them went to a party together Jesse would end up getting into a fight or something bad would happen to him.

"Don't you think you should be staying home with your pregnant girlfriend?" My mom questioned. She also didn't like him going to parties or hanging out with Ray.

"She didn't ask me to stay tonight" He replied.

"You normally invite yourself" She reminded him. It was true, he did normally take it upon himself to ask my mom if he could stay the night.

"I won't go then" He said and I knew he was in a mood.

"Go to the party" I told him.

My mom got up off the couch and went into the kitchen to do something. Jesse got up off the sofa and stood in front of me "I'm gonna head home so I can get ready, I promise I'll behave and I'll text you when I get home" He said and kissed me before leaving.

I went and stood with my mom in the kitchen and she shook her head at me "What?" I asked her.

"Now I sound like the nagging mother in law" She replied.

"Let him go to the party if he really wants to go" I said "I know you don't like it when he goes to parties with Ray, neither do I but I've got to remember that just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that he can't still do things… to be honest if he was around me 24/7 I'd probably grow bored of him" I explained to her.

"I know you're both still teenagers and both still in school but you've gotta understand that when you become a parents, it doesn't matter what age you are, your child comes first and you can't be going out to parties all the time. If he things he's going to be acting like this when the baby comes then he's got another thing coming" She stated.

"Mom I really don't care if he goes to the party tonight, he's not been out with Ray in a long time and he deserves it. He works really hard and he's been great for me and he's brought the baby most of the stuff it needs… it's one night" I told her.

"I just want what's best for you" She said.

"I know and I appreciate it" I replied and kissed her cheek and I started to walk towards the stairs to go upstairs.

"Before you go" She called out and I turned to look at her "You're dad phoned and said he wanted you to call him" She said.

Things between me and my dad have been rocky since the day I was born. He left my mother when she was 3 months pregnant with me and he had been in and out of my life ever since. He would always send a card and present for me on my birthday and at Christmas but I hardly saw him, I didn't see him for the first time ever until I was 5 and then he I didn't see him for 2 years. He comes to visit once or twice a year now for the past 4 years but only because I told my dad myself how I felt about him.

When I told him that I was pregnant he flipped out and accused my mother of not raising me right. I pointed out to him that he had never really been there for me and we had argued, he wanted me to come and live with him away from Jesse but I told him I didn't want to go.

He flew out here to see me a couple months ago and meet Jesse. He didn't like Jesse and Jesse didn't like him, they were just about civil towards each other and that was only because I threatened to not talk to either of them if they didn't.

Once in my room I got my phone out and scrolled down to my dads name and pressed call "Hey baby girl" He said as he answered.

"Hey dad" I replied.

"How are you and the baby?" He asked, notice how he left out Jesse and my mom?

"We're good" I answered.

"You're six months now huh?" He questioned.

"Yeah" I answered.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm moving, I'm gonna be moving to Montana… half hour away from your house" He said.

Great.


End file.
